


Reputation

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You finally learn why Quinn has been hanging out with you.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Reader, Quinn Fabray/You
Kudos: 18





	Reputation

If someone were to tell you a year ago that _the_ Quinn Fabray would take a liking to you, you would have laughed at their face and say that it was impossible. The blond was literally the queen of the entire high school; you were just a nobody who draws a little too many doodles on your note pages. The only reason she even knew you existed back then was because you were once forced to be science partners in Freshman year; but now that you’re both in Glee club, you somehow managed to catch her eye.

When she first stopped you from leaving the Glee room, you weren’t sure of her intentions at first. Quinn was known to be quite the superior snob; therefore, you thought that she was going to threaten you into not taking any leadership since you got quite some praise from Mr. Shue after your assignment that day. To your surprise, she instead asked you if you could ‘hang out’ after school. You don’t know why you told her ‘yes’ that day, maybe you believed she would drag you to a bottomless pit of shame if you said her, but you did notice her eyes lightening up when you agreed.

And you had so much fun with her that night.

You didn’t go anywhere public (which should have been the first red sign, now that you think about it) but you did go to her house to help her ‘study’ for a math test. Your first thought was that she was trying to gain your trust so that you would help her get good grades, even if she has proven multiple times in the past that she doesn’t need help with that… but instead of opening her math book like you did, she started questioning you about your personal life: what are your interests, if you’ve always lived in this town, how’s your family like, what you wanna do in the future… You weren’t expecting that, nor were you expecting her to compliment the doodles she spotted inside your math book or the jokes she threw at you just to make you smile. You felt like you were seeing a side of Quinn that no one else got to see, and so against your better judgment, you let your walls crumble down and let her into your heart.

You were friends at first, then quickly became lovers when she followed you in the bathroom and kissed you. You loved her, you belied she loved you, and you were too lovestruck to even notice that you were only seeing each other when no one was around. You were dumb too; why else would you completely ignore the warnings Tina and Rachel would give you? The weird exchanged looks between Kurt and Mercedes when you would talk so lightly about her? Did you really prefer to stay inside your little fantasy instead of seeing the truth?

But everything came crashing down when Santana and Britney stopped you at your locker, the two girls making you listen to a tape of Quinn demeaning your entire being.

“ _I’m only hanging out with them because I feel pity for them. They’re like a total lost puppy to me. A dumb, smelly, and desperate puppy that I’m gonna euthanize._ ”

It hurt. You could feel your chest shrinking its sharp walls against your weakening heart while the tears stream down your face. You barely felt Britney give you a hug of comfort or heard Santana’s word (“You deserve to know the truth”). All you could comprehend was the immense pain going through your body along with the sense of pure betrayal.

You were stupid. You were so stupid.

But right now, as you spot Quinn walking towards you with a smile on her face from the corner of your eyes, you only feel one thing: anger.

“Hey, you.” You tighten your grip on your locker’s door, trying your best to not look at her face. “I’ve texted you a bunch of times but you didn’t answer. Is everything alright?”

“I don’t know. You tell me.” You snap your head at her, her eyes going wide in surprise at your next words. “I am only a dumb, smelly, and desperate puppy after all.”

“You…” She opens and closes her mouth a few times, her head slightly turning towards the hallway filled with people as she lowers her voice. “ _Who told you that?_ ”

“You did.” She seems taken aback by your answer, your eyes squinting at her. “Santana was smart enough to record you.”

Anger seems to take over her features for a moment. “That bitch-”

“I’m done with you, Quinn.” You slam your locker door shut, making her jump up from the sound. “I may have been stupid enough to believe you cared about me… but not enough to stay after hearing that.”

“Wait, (Y/N), no-” You can hear her voice getting louder as you walk away, desperation starting to appear in her tone. “No, come back!”

She hides her mouth with her hand when she realized that she screamed those words, feeling the eyes of other students on her. She gives them a hard look to make them forget about what happened, though it rapidly falters down to a sad expression when she notices that you’re gone.

She didn’t mean any of what she said to her friends. She loves you, she truly does… she was just terrified of the consequences of people hearing that you two were going out.

And she was dumb enough to believe her reputation was more important than you.


End file.
